Recently, the number of patients who suffer from diabetes, which is typically regarded as an adult disease, is continuously increasing. Accordingly, there is great interest and demand for techniques for measuring the blood glucose levels of diabetic patients.
However, conventional blood glucose meters, which adopt a biological enzyme manner, are problematic in that the use thereof is cumbersome because an enzyme sensor has to be exchanged at intervals of two or three days. Also, the blood glucose meters are difficult to manufacture due to the complicated structure thereof, and are also difficult to carry owing to the large volume thereof.
In the real world, there is an urgent need for technology for measuring blood glucose levels characterized by increased user friendliness while still realizing the accurate and reliable real-time measurement of blood glucose levels.